Crazy kissing
by The Midget Valkyrie
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job. In order to lure out the villainous mage, they have to infiltrate a gayclub. In the middle of this mess Natsu and Gray starts noticing how good the other looks in tight trousers and eyeliner. Gratsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

For all you who read, reviewed and favourited my last story – Thank you! I'm so thankful for your support!

This time I'm making a short chapter story, it will probably be in three parts. It's also going to end with Gratsu. Yep, I love yaoi.

The rating will probably change later, but for now I'll keep it T.

I hope you'll enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

O-O-O-O-O

Sweeping her blonde locks out of her eyes, Lucy plopped down in front of the bar with an unladylike groan.

"Hello Lucy!" The white-haired bartender chirped. "How did the mission go?"

The blonde slammed her head down onto the bar-desk and peered up at Mira-Jane with tired eyes. "I don't even want to talk about it…" She sighed. "Well, at least we got the money."

Mira hummed in sympathy, wiping her precious beer-glasses with an old piece of rug.

"UGH! It's a disaster!" Master Makarov whined and plopped down beside Lucy.

"Hello master! What is wrong?" Mira smiled sweetly, patting the small man on his head.

"This!" Makarov yelled, waving a request paper in the air.

The blue-eyed girl grabbed it as Lucy looked on curiously.

"Help wanted. For two months our city has been terrorized by a transformation mage. He has robbed the bank thrice and has broken into many of our shops. Each time he has transformed into another male before doing the crime, so we have no way of identifying him. The only lead we have is that he has to kiss a person to be able to copy him or her, that the transformation probably only lasts for about an hour and that he preys upon his victims in the local gay club, The Peacock. The easiest way to catch this villain is probably to have some of your male mages go undercover at the Peacock.

We beg of you, please help us Fairy Tail! If you do, we'll reward you with 3000 000 jewel.

/The major of Tootenburough"

Mira-Jane finished reading out loud. She frowned. "What is so bad about this, master?"

Makarov drummed on the wooden desk impatiently. "It's bad because the major of Tootenburough is a very close friend to the leader of the magic council. If we don't do this quest we'll get in trouble with those bloody highhats again…" He growled.

"Oh but master, it's not such a hard request. We can do it!" Mire beamed, clapping her hands together. "If we just send our most good-looking guys to that club the bandit will come out for a kiss in no time! And then we just follow him and catch him when he changes appearance!"

Lucy, who was now scanning the request smirked and nodded at Mira's words.

Makarov rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, maybe we could lure him out that way… Hmm." He furrowed his impressive eyebrows. "It won't be easy, we'll need mages acting as bait and mages who can follow suspects. And maybe Warren for communicating… And who for bait…" He muttered.

"That last one should be easy, right?" Mira smirked. "Natsu and Gray are the prettiest by far."

Lucy stood up, eagerly nodding. "Yeah! This is a perfect job for team Natsu." She announced, brown eyes sparkling. Inwardly she was drooling over the generous reward.

"Oh?" The old man raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to convince the boys to go undercover as gay guys?" He asked amused.

"Easy." The blonde grinned, rolling up the request paper and putting it in her handbag. "I'll just let Erza do the talking."

O-O-O-O-O

"There's no fucking way I'm doing that!" The ice mage growled, cold eyes glaring at the girls who sat across from him on the train heading against Tootenburough.

Natsu, who was slumped down next to Gray whimpered quietly in agreement, clutching his stomach.

"Don't be difficult." Lucy frowned, crossing her arms. "It's a well-paid, easy job. We'll be finished before you'll know it!"

"Easy?! It's not you who'll have to make out with a bunch of strangers! MALE strangers!" The raven fumed.

"Gray." Erza said in a threatening tone. "You and Natsu are going to do your parts without any complaints. If not, I will sell you off to Magnolia strip club. Are we clear?" She glared at the two boys.

"Y…yes mam'." Gray muttered, lowering his gaze.

Natsu gurgled slightly and leant heavily on the ice mage's side. On his other side Warren sat, grinning. Team Natsu had exchanged Wendy for Warren on this mission. The girl was too young to lurk undercover at any clubs, and they needed the dark-headed mages telepathic skills. Happy had decided to stay behind in Magnolia with Wendy and Charle.

"Don't sulk man," Warren elbowed Gray, waggling his eyebrow. "From what I've heard you've already had a couple of guys falling for you. Will be a piece of cake."

Gray's left eye twitched. "Shut it before I freeze your damn balls off."

"Aye…" Warren gulped, turning to look out the window.

With a pathetic groan Natsu slid down from Gray's shoulder and landed with his head in his lap. The raven sighed. "Oi fire-brain. Don't you dare puke on me."

"Nhh… uuh." The pinkette mumbled, still holding his stomach.

Across from the boys Erza and Lucy were busy planning the mission.

"First we have to go shopping." Lucy hit her fist against her palm. "Then styling! We can't let them into a gay club looking like… that." She snorted dismissively.

Erza nodded, contently munching on a slice of strawberry cake. "Shopping would be great, I need some new dresses. And shoes. Oh and a new legend swimming suit!"

"Um… I meant for the guys." Lucy muttered.

"Sorry, did you say anything?"

"N..nothing!"

O-O-O-O-O

Natsu stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked… Kind of badass.

As soon as the train had stopped in the flashy town of Tootenburough, Lucy and Erza had run off to the shopping mall. Natsu, Gray and Warren had dragged all luggage (mostly Erza's) to their hotel and then gone out to eat lunch. Now, some hours later they all were gathered in the girls' hotel room, where Natsu and Gray had been dressed and styled.

The pinkette smirked and turned slightly, looking himself over. He was wearing a loose grey tank top and black leather pants. He had chains around his neck and Lucy had put some charcoal around his eyes.

"I don't understand why you look so happy about this." Gray sulked, appearing behind Natsu. The ice mage was dressed in tight black jeans, a silky dark blue vest and had lots of bracelets covering his arms. Also his eyes were lined with black, making them bluer than usual.

Gray also looked good, Natsu decided.

"Eh why wouldn't I be happy? We're going to find that asshole, kick his ass and save the town!" He pumped his fist, turning from the mirror to face the others with a wide grin.

"That's the spirit!" Erza smiled, sliding into her newly bought stilettos.

Gray groaned and face-palmed. "Idiot… You don't even know the plan, do you?"

"Don't smudge your make-up Gray!" Lucy warned, adding some finishing touches to her own make-up.

Warren stood leaning against the wall, rolling his eyes. "Are you divas ready soon? It's getting late." He was dressed in inconspicuous black, much like the girls.

Lucy nodded and grabbed her purse and celestial keys. "Yeah! Let's do this!" She cheered and bounced out, closely followed by Warren and Erza.

"Everyone's way too excited." Gray grumbled, but walked after the others.

The dragonslayer shrugged and grabbed his scarf. He wrapped it around his neck before hurrying after the others.

"I'm all fired up!"

O-O-O-O-O

Next chapter we're going clubbing!

I hope you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading!

/The Midget Valkyrie


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

I'm here with second chapter of Crazy kissing. Thank you so much, everyone who read the first chapter. I'll stick with T for this chapter. Next one will go up in rating.

I do not own Fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Thank you and hope you enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O

The team walked into the popular club a bit past midnight. The Peacock was a big local, with loud music, flashing lights and a large bar. It was really crowded.

"Shit, aren't we a bit too late?" Warren frowned. "What if the kissing guy's already left?"

Lucy, who'd been looking around with an excited face, shook her head, grinning. "No, I'm sure he's still in here somewhere! Clubs like these are most active around midnight and later."

"Lucy's right." Erza nodded, eyeing the fancy bar with interest. "We have perfect timing!" The redhead turned to the styled dragonslayer and ice mage.

Natsu was staring up in the ceiling, following the coloured spots of light that danced around up there, fascinated. Gray looked around suspiciously, glaring at any guy who waked too close.

"Listen up." Lucy said seriously. "Me, Erza and Warren will take a table in some corner so we can keep an eye on you. As soon as you have someone approaching, you tell Warren." Said wizard smiled and tapped his temple lightly.

"Natsu, Gray. I think the best place to find our guy will be out there." The blonde tilted her head towards the large dance floor, which were packed with writhing bodies.

The raven's eyes widened. "You're sending us out into that snake pit without as much as a drink?" He fidgeted with one of his bracelets nervously. "I can't do that…"

"Hahaha! You're saying you don't dare to dance without any alcohol? You're such a pussy Gray…" Natsu taunted, smirking.

"At least I CAN dance." Gray growled back, punching the pinkette hard in the arm.

"EY! That hu…"

"CUT IT OUT." Erza swiftly kicked them both in the shin, then took hold of their arms and practically threw them out on the dance floor.

The two boys stumbled into the mass of people, Natsu flailing wildly.

The other three squeezed down by a small table in one of the dark corners.

"Can you see them?" Lucy asked Warren, who already held his hand to his head.

The telepathic mage nodded.

Erza, who was looking around the room, frowned. "We are the only girls here… That might stand out quite a bit."

"We won't be the only ones standing out." Lucy sweat dropped, eyes glued to the pair out on the dance floor. "What the hell is he doing?!"

While Gray was hardly moving his body at all, uncomfortably swaying back and forth, Natsu looked to be in his element. The fire mage jumped and twirled to the beat, pink hair shining beneath the blinking lights.

Erza smiled, watching Natsu amused. "It's good that he's so into it. I didn't know he could dance like that."

"He's going to hit someone in the face!" Lucy protested.

Warren's eyes narrowed. "Anyhow, they're certainly attracting attention."

Already men were flocking around the two Fairy tail mages, trying to dance as close as possible.

Gray's eyebrow twitched when he felt a large hand on his waist. This was without any doubt the most stupid mission he'd ever been on.

He tried to ignore the hard bodies rubbing up against him from all directions, but still felt slightly ill.

What was the chances that the man they wanted would kiss either him or Natsu when there were like 200 horny other men in the club? There had to be a better and easier way to catch this guy. One that didn't require him to whore himself out to strangers.

"_Come on Gray, be a bit more enthusiastic." _He jolted when he suddenly heard Warren's amused voice in his head.

'Asshole'. He glared, but started moving his body more.

"_I heard that… You're still stiff as a twig. Take some notes from Natsu."_

The raven frowned. Natsu? As if that idiot could dance… He looked around until he found the other Fairy tail mage.

To his surprise Natsu didn't look at all bad on the dance floor. Sure, he might not be in beat all of the time but his enthusiasm more than made up for it.

Gray grinned. There was no way he would let the flame brain win over him. Keeping his eyes on the dragonslayer, he let himself get into the music, body following the beat smoothly.

He caught Natsu's eye and saw how the other smirked and slowed down his dancing to match Gray's. The raven raised an eyebrow, staring as the other slowly shook his hips.

The leather pants really looked good on the flamebrain. They hugged his lean legs and fit backside. The loose tank top showed of Natsu's tanned skin and muscular arms and shoulders. And his eyes, his eyes were gorgeous. The eyeliner made them look mysterious and accented their deep green colour.

Gray stumbled and choked on air at the same time. Why was he checking out Natsu all of a sudden?! Cursing himself for his crazy thoughts, he averted his eyes from the other as he continued to dance.

"Hey there…" A deep voice breathed into his ear, making him tense up like a statue.

A tall man had appeared in front of him, looking down on him with hazy dark eyes.

Gray mumbled a hello back, panicking a bit on the inside. What if this was their guy? Did he have to kiss him then? Where was Natsu?

A million thoughts rushed through his head as the other male grasped his shoulders and leant down slowly. Rough fingers trailed down his arms and tightened around his biceps. The man's breath stank of alcohol and made Gray feel sick.

"Pretty…" The other mumbled, nails digging into the raven's arms. He was just about to smash their lips together when he was shoved backwards.

"Get off!" Gray snarled, hands surrounded by icy mist.

The other man scoffed, shrugged and disappeared into the sea of dancing people.

"_GRAY!" _Erza's voice boomed inside his head, making him cringe. Oh shit…

"_What if that was our mage! Why did you do that?!"_ Gray could picture the terrifying redhead yelling into Warren's ear and almost pitied the other raven.

'Uh. Sorry… But I don't think he was a mage at all.' He thought back, nervously rubbing his neck.

"_You don't think?!"_ Erza growled, making Gray tremble in fear. _"You better be right or I will beat you green and blue when this is over… Lucy is going after the guy to keep an eye on him. You're not going to resist the next guy who comes up, even if he starts humping your leg. Do you understand?"_

"Yeah." Gray sighed, bangs hanging into his eyes.

"_Good. Now get on with the dancing."_

O-O-O-O-O

Natsu had watched the spectacle with narrowed eyes. For some reason he felt relieved when Gray pushed the pervert away. He continued to sway sensually to the music, pushing back against the person behind him.

He knew that none of the others thought he had any idea of how to dance or to be sexy. But well. He was a man too. He felt attraction and could get hot and bothered. Like now. For some reason he was starting to feel quite heated.

It could because of the close contact with other bodies. Or it could be bloody Gray with his tight jeans and unusually blue eyes.

The pinkette frowned, not noticing the sexy smile the man next to him sent him. He had always liked to fight with Gray. Lately not only because of their rivalry and the training, but also for the chance to come real close to the other. But he hadn't really felt what he did now before.

He wanted to tackle the raven, but not to fight with him.

When he turned back to watch Gray, he found him squeezed between two guys. He froze and watched with blazing eyes as the men closed in on the ice mage. One molded himself to Gray's back, placing his hands on his hips to hold him there. The other clasped the raven's face, tilting it up.

Natsu growled low in his throat, trying to not lit his hands on fire as he watched how Gray tensed up. He could smell the ice mage's stress and nervousness from here.

Then the pushy bastard swooped down and kissed the raven. Natsu snapped.

Ripping himself away from the person clinging to his back he wrestled his way past the dancers and up to the trio.

He pulled the man away from Gray, furious.

"Get off him!"

"What the hell?" The guy turned around to face Natsu, clenching his fists.

"Piss off." Natsu growled, enveloping his fists in flames. The man swallowed nervously, held his hands up in defeat and scampered off.

Gray gaped at him. "Natsu what the fuck are you doing?!"

The dragonslayer glared at the guy behind Gray as well before grabbing the ice mage from him, turning him and pulling Gray up against his own chest.

Natsu watched smugly over Gray's shoulder as also the other guy fled.

"What's wrong with you? Erza's gonna go mental!" Gray glared over his shoulder at Natsu. He tried to pull away but the pinkette's arms tightened around his waist, keeping him in the same position. "Natsu?" The raven asked uncertainly.

"They had no right to touch you…" Natsu snarled, burying his face in the taller raven's neck. "It made me angry. Tch, I'm still angry!"

Gray frowned and rested his hands on top of Natsu's. "I'm not really sure what you're angry about. And let me go, this is awkward." He muttered, flushing.

Suddenly Natsu rolled his hips up against Gray's backside and caught his earlobe between his teeth. "Only I can touch you…"

The ice mage gasped and opened his eyes wide. "Ah stop that!" He protested then inhaled sharply as Natsu licked down his neck. "This is very sudden Natsu, maybe we should talk about this later?" He hissed.

Natsu paid no attention to what Gray said, he was too busy exploring these new urges. He wanted to try, to touch more. Smirking into pale skin, he let one hand sneak up beneath the ice mage's west, caressing his side.

"Hey!" Gray growled in warning.

"_Um Natsu… I don't know what's going on between you two right now, but you're jeopardizing the mission." _Came Warren's embarrassed voice.

"Let go!" Gray pulled away, looking indignant. Natsu sighed and pouted.

"_Erza's gone after the man who kissed Gray, but she told me to tell you to go to the bar instead Natsu. Since apparently 'you two have too much sexual tension going on to be within 50 meters from each other'. Her words, not mine."_

The dragonslayer scoffed and crossed his arms. "And what am I supposed to do by the bar?"

"Oh, you're talking with the others." Gray was still flushed, not meeting Natsu's eyes.

"_Oh you know, just sit there and look lonely and cute."_ Warren snickered. _"And tell me if someone kisses you. Gray can stay where he is. Good luck, both of you."_

"Bastard…" Natsu muttered, before turning to Gray. "As you want popsicle. We'll talk later."

"Yeah." The ice mage cleared his throat awkwardly.

"See ya!" Natsu turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the bar.

He soon found an empty spot by the long bar-desk. Most of the club guests were out on the dance floor after all. Natsu slumped down on a barstool and ordered a beer.

This was so boring… He would much more like to be out dancing again. Damn Warren.

"Sorry, can I sit here?"

Natsu looked up and met the gentle eyes of a young, blonde man. He shrugged and gave a small grin. "Sure, go ahead!"

The blonde smiled and sat down next to Natsu, nursing his own beer. "I'm Peter, nice to meet you!"

"Natsu, Fairy tail mage."

"Fairy tail? Isn't that the famous magic guild? That's awesome! Is that the guild tattoo on your arm?"

The pinkette nodded enthusiastically, showing his guild mark.

"Cool…" Peter murmured, tracing the tattoo. "So what can you do? What magic do you have?"

"I'm a fire dragonslayer." Natsu smirked smugly, showing off his pointy teeth. "Are you a mage too?"

"Fire huh…" Peter's eyes glittered slightly. "Me? No no, I'm just a simple librarian." He sighed. "So what are you doing in this town? Vacation?"

Natsu took a gulp of beer, leaning closer to the blonde, looking around cautiously. "We're on a mission." He whispered conspiratorially.

Peter raised his eyebrows, leaning closer as well. "Really?"

"Yeah!" The fire mage nodded eagerly, before widening his eyes in distress. "Shit, I really need to pee!" He jumped up.

"Wait," Peter stood up as well and placed a small kiss on Natsu's lips. "Something little to remember me by." He smiled, cheeks rosy.

The pinkette rubbed his lips, confused. "Eh sure! I'll be back!" With that he stormed off towards the bathroom.

'Warren?' He thought, trying to contact the telepathic wizard. 'Ey brainy bastard!'

No answer. Natsu groaned in frustration, slamming the door to the toilet stall. He'd have to inform the others later.

O-O-O-O-O

Peter smiled to himself as he watched the Fairy tail mage run off. On a mission huh… And Natsu had spoken in plural. We. There were probably more mages in the club.

The raven Natsu had danced with was probably one as well. And the redheaded girl he had seen run past. They were surely there to catch him.

The blonde smirked and tapped his hands together lightly. Immediately his clothes changed, his muscles filled out and his hair was coloured an intense pink. In less than a second a perfect copy of Natsu Dragneel was standing in front of the bar.

Since they had come all this way because of him the least he could do was to honour them with his takeover magic. It would be a nice surprise for them to find coming morning. Also, he was dying to try out the fire magic…

He looked around to see if someone had noticed his change. No, everyone was too drunk or too far down someone else's throat. That was the charm of working his magic in this place.

Emptying his beer he waved to the bartender before walking towards the exit. Right before he reached the door he felt a hand on his shoulder and swore inwardly.

"Natsu? Where are you going?"

Peter spun around and stared right into a pair of frowning blue eyes. Oh shit, the raven.

"Oh, I'm just…" He mumbled, trying to find some good excuse.

"Did you find a lead? Has the pervert left the club?" The dark-headed mage looked excited, practically pushing Peter out through the door.

Peter scowled. He was no pervert! And how was he going to get rid of this bothersome mage anyway? He could only keep this disguise for 40 minutes…

"Yeah, I saw someone suspicious going in that direction." Peter lied, pointing to a deserted, dark street.

"Oh okay, let's follow him! I'm no use on the dance floor anymore anyway." The taller mage scratched his head, looking sheepish. "After your little move no one dared to come close."

Peter studied the other as they walked along the street. What was his relationship with Natsu? From what he saw earlier and from the way the raven kept looking at him he got a feeling that they were more than friends. He would have to guess…

"Good. I don't want anyone else to come close to you." He said smoothly, shining up when he spotted a narrow alley. It was a perfect place to get rid of the other mage.

The raven chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I don't know what your deal tonight is Natsu but… eh? Idiot, what are you doing!"

Peter had suddenly dragged the other into the alley and pushed him up against the wall.

"What's wrong with you? Stop it!" Gray raged, shoving at Natsu.

The transformation mage pinned the other, thinking rapidly. He should steal this guy's body, then he would have more time to accomplish his crime. Oh but how he wanted to use the fire magic… Maybe he could use it to beat the other after he'd stolen his appearance.

"I don't want to stop." He growled, shoving his face really close to the raven's. "I want you…"

It was true. Both the fire mage and his friend were certainly attractive. If there had been more time he'd have had some good fun. Leaning real close he slowly licked up the other man's jaw, feeling him tense up and gasp.

"Natsu I…" Gray groaned, frustrated. "Can't this wait? We have to catch the bastard." 

"Oh, there's no hurry. I think he's closer than you think." Peter smirked before capturing the other's lips in a deep kiss. 

O-O-O-O-O

Natsu returned to the bar to find that his earlier company had left. Instead he met Erza, Lucy and Warren.

"Where have you been?!" Lucy shrieked, hurrying up to him.

"Toilet." Natsu answered in a bored tone. He turned to glare at Warren. "I tried to contact you earlier! A random guy kissed me…" He gestured wildly.

The three others paled.

"When?" Erza looked worried.

"Just 5 minutes ago. It was really weird…"

Lucy looked ready to have a breakdown. "And Gray is missing!"

"If the guy who kissed you is the one we're looking for, Gray might have followed him." Erza said, kicking off her stilettos.

"I can't reach him." Warren frowned, "Either he's too far away or too distracted to hear me."

Natsu gritted his teeth, furious. "Damn it!" He roared, punching the bar-desk. It was his fault that the bastard had gotten away, he and his stupid bladder! If he hadn't… Wait. Wasn't that Gray's scent? And… He frowned, sniffing carefully. His own?

"I can smell Gray! He's somewhere outside!" He told the others, eyes narrowed as he focused.

"Now that's just creepy. Your sense of smell is insane…" Lucy grumbled, but still looked hopeful.

"Then hurry!" Erza commanded, straightening up.

Natsu nodded curtly and turned on his heel, running through the club and out on the street. He paused, sniffed in the air and then continues running as fast as he could towards Gray's scent. He was vaguely aware of the other three following him.

He spotted a dark alley and let out a growl. Gray was in there. And someone who smelled just like Natsu himself.

Rounding the corner at an amazing speed he widened his eyes and froze on the spot.

Gray was up against a wall, kissing someone who looked exactly like Natsu.

O-O-O-O-O

Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think.

I'll start working with the third and final chapter at once.

Answer to Cristel: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! /MidgetV


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I'm here with the third and last part of Crazy kissing. I am sorry for being so late with this, I just wasn't in the mood to write for a few days.

Well now it's finished anyhow. I hope you will enjoy.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not.

Oh right, this chapter turns this little story m-rated. Because of yaoi.

O-O-O-O-O

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gray jumped in surprise and crashed his nose into Natsu's as the roar resonated through the alley. Groaning in pain and rubbing his aching nose gingerly, he pushed Natsu away to face the newcomer.

The newcomer was Natsu.

Gray stared dumbly as the second Natsu stormed up to the first one and gripped his collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard…" Natsu nr. 2 growled, shaking the other pinkette back and forth.

"And Gray! Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" Nr 2 continued, turning his fiery glare to the ice mage.

Gray mumbled something incoherently, tracing his lips and still staring at the two dragonslayers in a daze. Somewhere, far inside his abused mind, he was mildly shocked that Natsu knew such a hard word as 'fraternizing'.

The first Natsu looked upset and shoved the other one off. "How dare you! Who are you and why do you look like me?!"

"You're the one who looks like me!"

By now the girls and Warren had managed to catch up. They stood gawking at the peculiar scene.

Natsu nr. 1 suddenly turned to Gray with wide, innocent eyes. "Gray! You know it's me, don't you?" He latched onto the raven's arm, caressing the skin of his wrist lightly.

Gray sweat dropped. "Well um…"

"Back off. Frostbite's mine." Nr. 2 hissed, clenching his fists.

Lucy's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She turned to Erza, looking questioning. The older girl only shook her head, amused.

Finally, Gray found his voice. "Sorry nr. 1," He glared, tugging his arm free harshly. "But nr. 2 is the real Natsu."

"Damn right I am!" Natsu hollered, before looking confused. "Wait, number what?"

A shadow fell over Nr 1's eyes as he chuckled quietly. "Ah. So I'm finally found out." He looked up at the Fairy tail mages, grinning broadly. "Tell me Gray… If the real Natsu hadn't showed up, how long could I have fooled you? Could we have gone all the way without you noticing something was wrong?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up, chameleon freak." Gray clenched his fists, taking a step forward.

Natsu nodded, crossing his arms. "Oi Petrus. Go back to your own body. It gives me the creeps, talking to myself."

"It's Peter." The transformation mage said coldly, looking at the dragonslayer as if he was some sort of particularly disgusting bug. "And no… I don't think I want to give up this body just yet." Peter lit one hand on fire. "You have some crazy powerful magic, dragon boy. I think I'm going to try it out right now." He smirked, letting the flames travel up his arms and engulf his entire torso.

"You think you can beat me, using my magic?" Natsu sneered, sending flames dancing across his palms. "Bring it on pointy eyes!"

Peter smirked, getting into battle stance. "It's your eyes that's pointy. My own are perfectly almond shaped."

"Tch, I don't give a crap about your eyes!" Natsu took a deep breath, blowing up his cheeks, preparing for his dragon roar.

"Enough!" In the time of two seconds, Erza had re-equipped into her usual armour, walked up behind Peter and knocked him out with the blunt end of her sword.

The rest of the Fairy tail mages stared as the transformation mage sank down as in slow motion, eyes rolling back into his head. When he reached the ground he had transformed back from Natsu to his own blonde self.

"Woah. Strong guy." Gray raised one eyebrow, looking around at the others.

Lucy giggled, carefully nudging the unconscious mage with her foot. "That was kind of pathetic really. He was all talk." She leant down to study his face. "Pretty cute though."

"Erzaaa! Why didn't you let me fight him?" Natsu whined.

The redhead ignored him and lifted Peter bridal style.

Warren laughed, shaking his head. "I guess he was more a sneaky type of villain than a powerful one."

"Probably." Erza nodded seriously, starting to walk out from the alley. "I'm going to the police station with this rascal. Lucy, Warren, come with me." She turned to Natsu and Gray, smiling. "Good job you two. You can go back to the hotel. We'll take care of this."

With that she disappeared out from the alley.

"Why can't I go back to the hotel?" Warren grumped but followed her.

"See you later guys!" Lucy waved before leaving them alone on the narrow street.

Natsu immediately turned to Gray, looking annoyed. "Why did you kiss him?"

Gray groaned, rubbing his temple. "It was not like I planned it! And besides, you must have kissed him as well, right?"

"Not when he looked like me I didn't!"

"No, that would have been a bit too narcissistic even for you." Gray let out an amused snort.

The dragonslayer frowned. "Narco huh?"

"Never mind." The ice mage smiled wryly. "Look, I thought he was you alright? You've been acting a bit um… Weird all night, so I didn't understand it wasn't you." Gray muttered, looking uncomfortable.

The pinkette opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. His face broke out into a smirk.

"So you thought it was I who kissed you."

Gray didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah."

"And you liked it?"

"Damn it Natsu! Why are you being such a pain?" The ice mage snarled. "Yes. I liked it. Happy now?" He glared, cheeks flushing to a light pink.

Natsu glared back, gripping Gray's arm tightly. "Why would I be happy? I'm jealous! It's so unfair, he got to kiss you and you got to kiss almost me and I haven't kissed you!"

"Then bloody do something about it!" The raven growled, stepping into the dragonslayer's space.

Natsu's eyes darkened. "Are you saying that I can kiss you?" He breathed into Gray's face.

Gray swallowed deeply and nodded, gaze flickering down to the other boy's lips.

The fire mage let out a triumphant sound, grabbed Gray's hand instead of his arm and stalked out of the alley, dragging his surprised rival behind.

"What are you doing?" Gray pulled his hand free, hurrying up to walk beside the pinkette.

"We're going to the hotel room." Natsu answered steadily, walking briskly. "We're not going to have our first kiss in an alley stinking of piss."

The raven frowned. He hadn't noticed that the street smelled that bad. Then again, he didn't have Natsu's incredible sense of smell.

O-O-O-O-O

After having made their way through half the city the two boys staggered into their hotel room. Gray wasted no time, unbuttoning his vest quickly and throwing it on his bed.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, hands running through his already messed up hair. "That material felt all slimy… Have been bugging me all night."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, kicking off his sandals. "I'm impressed you've actually kept that on for the entire night. Must be a new record…" He teased.

"Pfft, far from it. I'll have you know my record is over 13 hours." Gray sat down on the edge of his bed, taking off his shoes. "And well… I don't think stripping would have been such a good idea at that place." He smiled wryly.

"I agree." Natsu growled, stalking over to plop down next to Gray. He stared intently at the ice mage. "Well?"

"Yes?" Gray looked amused.

The pinkette scoffed, throwing his arms out in frustration. "The kiss!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist…" The raven smirked, leaning closer until their breaths mingled.

Olive green eyes lowered to stare at the others lips and Natsu's voice was strained when it came out to retort. "I'm not wearing any ice bastard…"

"Idiot." Gray muttered before leaning in the last bit and brushing his chilly lips against Natsu's gently. The dragonslayer made a rough intake of breath but had no further reaction. Gray shrugged mentally and pressed a bit harder before peeking his tongue out and letting it slide gently between Natsu's closed lips.

When there still wasn't a reaction the ice mage pulled away, looking at Natsu with an unreadable expression. "Is this your first time being kissed?"

"If the Petrus bastard guy doesn't count, then yes!" Natsu grinned. "Don't stop, it felt good."

Gray smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright, just try to copy what I do." He pressed their lips together again. "Open your mouth a bit." He murmured, hand coming up to cradle Natsu's jaw.

The shorter boy obliged and gasped when Gray's tongue slid into his mouth, rubbing up against his own tongue carefully.

The raven hummed contently, exploring the other's mouth leisurely while his hand slid up to clutch at Natsu's hair.

He already felt his blood rushing down to his nether regions. Damn, kissing Natsu felt great… But he didn't want to pressure the other. With a sigh he pulled away, making sure to suck at the pinkette's bottom lip before releasing his lips.

"There you have your damn kiss, flame brain." He cleared his throat, the insult lacking heart.

Natsu frowned, touching his own lips lightly. "That's it?" He sounded upset. "Hell no, I want more. We're not done…" His eyes narrowed.

"You sure? We don't have…mmph." Suddenly Gray found himself on his back with the dragonslayer's eager tongue shoved into his mouth.

Natsu growled triumphantly, kneeling over the other boy. He pushed in as far as he could, delighted at the muffled groan escaping Gray. Natsu smugly swished his tongue around inside the other's mouth, tracing his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Heh. Kissing was a piece of cake.

"Nnf…" Gray huffed in protest, biting Natsu's lip harshly to make him let go. The pinkette yelped and pulled away.

"What did you do that for?!" He complained, licking his tender lip gingerly.

The ice mage glared back. "It feels like you're trying to eat me, not kiss me." He sighed, rubbing his head in thought. "Go slower, more elegantly." He groaned, irritated. "I'm shit at explain this. Think like… It's not about winning a fight, it's about taking and giving. Alright?" Gray glared up when he heard Natsu snicker. "What."

The pinkette smirked, lowering himself to press a small kiss to the corner of Gray's frowning mouth. "Oh nothing… Have you read that in one of Lucy's novels?"

"Go to hell."

Still snickering Natsu molded their lips together, nibbling slightly at Gray's lips before slyly slipping his tongue inside. He went slow this time, carefully mapping out Gray's mouth.

The raven responded by humming encouragingly, wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck and pulling him even further down, pressing their torsos together.

Natsu felt even hotter than usual, his erection straining against his tight leather pants. To relieve some of the pressure he started rubbing his hard cock against Gray's thigh.

Gray moaned lowly, thrusting his tongue into Natsu's hot mouth while rolling his hips slightly against the other boy's.

The pinkette gasped, burying his flushed face into Gray's neck. The raven used the opportunity to nibble lightly on Natsu jawbone, hands busying themselves with removing his scarf.

"You did lock the door right?" Gray's voice was a bit breathless as he trailed light kisses down the other boy's tanned neck.

Natsu grunted in affirmative, shifting his hips so he could rub their cocks together.

The raven let out a choked moan, squeezing his eyes shut. "We… We have to let Warren in later." He muttered, hands stroking down Natsu's muscular back. "He has no key."

The dragonslayer bucked down roughly against the other mage to get him to shut up. He smirked when Gray let out a loud gasp and captured his now swollen lips again.

Gray kissed back heatedly, his cold hands slipping in beneath Natsu's top making the dragonslayer jolt.

The ice mage grinned into the kiss as he ran his hands up Natsu's back and down his sides, goose bumps blooming to the surface where he caressed the skin.

Natsu retaliated by trailing his hand down Gray's naked chest and stomach, the raven's breath hitching at the burning touch.

"You're hard as a rock popsicle." Natsu raised one eyebrow, eagerly popping the button and opening the zipper to Gray's skin-tight jeans.

Gray snorted, slightly tilting his hips up in Natsu's hand. "Yeah. Apparently retarded fire-lizards have that effect on me."

"What's that about a lizard?" Natsu asked softly, hand slipping into the other's boxers and grasping his shaft firmly.

"Nhh…" Gray clenched his teeth, nails biting into Natsu's shoulders.

The dragonslayer stared down at the ice mage intently, eyes eagerly taking in the way Gray's eyes glazed over and turned black as he slowly pumped him.

"Fuck… you feel so hot." Gray panted, brows furrowed.

"That's cause I am hot." The pinkette grinned, working his thumb over the other's leaking head.

The ice mage bit his lip and groaned, hand clutching onto Natsu's flexing bicep.

Natsu continued to stare hungrily at the other's reactions as he stroked him off roughly, still humping his crotch lightly against Gray's hard thigh. "Is it good?" He breathed, licking his lips.

Gray nodded, panting heavily. "S' good…" He whined as Natsu lightly trailed burning finger tops down his length. "Harder you bastard!"

Natsu rolled his eyes but continued to pump roughly, alternately swiping over the sensitive tip. The ice mage's moans were increasing in volume and Natsu leant down to muffle them with his lips. He smiled as he felt Gray's hands come up to desperately clutch at his hair. The raven's hips were arching off of the bed erratically and Natsu took pleasure in the thought that he had managed to turn his usually laid back friend into this moaning mess.

Gray's muffled noises of pleasure made it itch in Natsu's skin. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.

"Natsu… I'm close." Gray gasped against his lips, eyes closed.

Natsu nodded, kissing the ice mage's chin fondly and speeding up the movements of his hand.

The ice mage squirmed and took hold of Natsu's wrist, teeth piercing his lips as his whole body tensed up. The dragonslayer felt the cock in his hand twitch and then he felt warm fluid dripping of his fingers.

"Guh fuck…" Gray muttered, shaking his hair out of his eyes before looking up at Natsu. "You… That was actually pretty good." He smirked, chest still heaving up and down from the exertion. "Have had some practise huh?"

The dragonslayer scowled, pulling his hand out of the other's boxers. "Pretty good you say. You were moaning like a bitch in heat." Natsu said smugly, wiping his hand off on the sheets.

"Oi. Careful or I won't pay you back." Gray raised one eyebrow, flicking Natsu's nose with his fingers.

Natsu nodded eagerly, climbing off the other. "Hurry up! I'm fucking horny." He whined, opening his leather pants and trying to squirm out of them. "Damn it! How do I get these fucking things off?!"

Gray chuckled, pulling off his own jeans before rolling over onto his knees and trying to help Natsu to get rid of the troublesome trousers. He glanced down at the fly and his eyes widened drastically.

"Are you seriously not wearing any underwear?"

Natsu pulled the pants down his thighs with Gray's help. "Lucy said that I couldn't wear any beneath tight leather, cause you would see the contours or something." He frowned, finally kicking them off.

Gray snickered, shaking his head. "Did she really say that? Tss perverted Lucy…" He pushed Natsu down on his back.

"What are you going to do?" Natsu asked impatiently, immediately reaching up to rest on his elbows, watching Gray intensely.

Gray looked down at his friend. Natsu still had the grey top on but it was rucked up to his belly button. His tanned stomach and his large erection made the ice mage swallow deeply. "I'm going to try a thing…" He said roughly, spreading Natsu's legs and kneeling between them.

"It better be good, I'm ready to burst." Natsu growled, shaking his hips demonstratively.

The raven huffed before leaning down and tentatively taking the tip of Natsu's cock into his mouth.

The dragonslayer swore loudly and immediately bucked his hips. "Shit, yes yes that's good." He groaned.

Gray had managed to pull off in time of Natsu's movement. "Try to not thrust too much, I'm kinda new at this flame brain." He glared before bending down to take Natsu into his mouth again, sucking carefully.

"Your mouth's so cold." Natsu panted, trying hard to stay still.

Feeling Natsu's tenseness Gray helped him by putting both hands on his hips, holding him down as he swirled his tongue over the head, catching the precum gathered there.

The pinkette curled his teeth, hands clenching in the sheets as he groaned.

The ice mage smiled, giving some teasing licks over the head before engulfing as much as he could, moving his mouth up and down the cock.

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard he looked up at Natsu, meeting the other's heavy-lidded stare.

"Ah fuck Gray!" Natsu shoved his hand into his mouth, muffling his shout as he came hard.

The raven choked at the sudden spurt into his mouth, pulling off, coughing. He looked up angrily when he heard Natsu's breathless laugh.

"Fucker! Couldn't you have warned me?" He scowled, wiping off cum from his jaw with the backside of his hand.

Natsu grinned and sat up. "You have some on your nose, you know that right?" He leant over and licked it off Gray's nose, making the other mage blush slightly.

"Eew." Gray scrunched up his nose, pushing at Natsu. "I'm going to go take a shower." He got up from the bed.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Natsu threw off his top and hurried after Gray, completely naked.

The ice mage snorted, but didn't protest. He went straight for the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water. He splashed water in his face before looking up in the mirror.

"WHAT THE…!"

Natsu jumped in shock, turning to stare at the ice mage. Gray stood staring at his eyes in the mirror, frenetically trying to rub away the black mess beneath them.

"This fucking eyeliner shit!" He fumed, glaring at his reflection. "Why didn't you tell me I look like a mix between a panda and a French prostitute?!"

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror, his makeup was still looking good. "Well… I didn't really think about it?" He frowned. "The prostitute eyes are quite fitting for a blowjob after all." He grinned, slapping Gray hard on the ass before running into the shower, screeching triumphantly.

The raven jumped, spinning around quickly. "I'll get you back for that Dragneel!" With that he promptly jumped into the shower as well.

O-O-O-O-O

Warren sighed, knocking on the door for the tenth time.

"Hey guys, this isn't funny!"

He kicked at the door angrily. "Let me in!"

Swearing loudly he put his fingers to his head, making a connection to Gray's mind.

"He…" He shut up abruptly and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he heard what was going on in Gray's head.

He broke the connection and turned on his heels, stomping down the hotel hallway while desperately trying to get rid of his blush.

O-O-O-O-O

Aw poor Warren. Do you think he was terrified or that he wanted you join? ;)

Thank you so very much everyone, for reading! Extra hugs for those who've reviewed, followed and/or favourited. I'm so happy for your support!

I'll be back with more stories! Thank you again, you rock!

Answer to Eti: Thank you so much Eti, I'm very happy you liked it! And I'm relieved you like how I write the characters. I find characterization to be incredibly important so you have no idea how glad I am that you think I'm doing it alright! Thank you for your review! /MidgetV

Answer to cat: Hello cat! Thank you for leaving a review. And sorry that it took such time for me to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! /MidgetV


End file.
